You Are Burdened with Glorious Purpose
by ScienceAndMagic
Summary: My first ever fic! Thor and Loki discover their love for each other after Loki tells Thor he's adopted. Contains SLASH/LEMONS. If you like that sort of thing- Read on Asgardians! Please review, I'm interested in what you have to say X Rated M for VERY descriptive homo gay


The two men glared at each other from across the pristine bedroom belonging to the great God of Thunder himself. Thor, the one with thick blonde hair bouncing just above his shoulders, sapphire eyes reflecting the light of the Asgardian stars and his brother stood a mere 10 feet away from each other, anger etched on the God of Mischief's brow, his emerald eyes burning with hatred. Thor stared into them, longing to understand the pain behind them, longing to erase it from his brother, his destroyer, his...everything.  
Loki stared back, sighed and dragged his slender fingers through luscious black hair as his 'oh so perfect' brother started to speak.

"My brother, tell me why you carry so much hatred in your heart. Why must you persist in being in pain when all I have ever tried to do is rid you of the hurt? That hatred you feel? It is a lie. It will consume you and fill you with poison fellow Odinson. Do not let it, brother. I can help, I can help stop this if you let me come closer. Let me be the one to show you the love you have craved all of these years"

Thor choked on his words and a tear fell down his cheek, betraying his head that willed it not to.

"Please brother, understand.."  
"WHY?" The words slipped out of Lokis mouth with no restraint. "Why, Great Thor, Son of Odin, rightful King of Asgard-why should I show you anything other than negativity when my whole life, I have had to live in your shadow. You are loved by all. Adored by many. Even the mortals on Midgard know your name and what do I have big brother? NOTHING. Nothing but the good word of you and the second hand love of my so called father."

Thor tried to interrupt and stop the words that cut his heart to shreds- "Loki, you know it was never like that, father-"  
"HE IS NOT MY FATHER. Did precious little Thor not know that his baby brother wasn't really blood related? I'm not even worthy of the blood line, let alone the throne! I was taken Thor...As a young child...And now I know I am not the only one who has been lied to all this time."

Thor's heart skipped a beat and although his first thoughts consisted of pain for the flawless being before him and betrayal towards the All-Father, he couldn't help feeling happy that they weren't blood related. It almost made the thoughts inside his head less wrong. Less perverse-but no less delectable.

"I do not care brother. For that is what you are-my BROTHER. I grew with you, laughed with you, played, cried, and fell in love with you and ONLY you. There, I said it and that won't change, not now nor ever. You are burdened with glorious purpose- you would have seen this yourself Loki if you had stopped begging for father's attention and started paying attention to the fact that you were always MY favourite."

Loki looked up at him once more, his water filled eyes locking on to the God of Thunder's. His breath hitched and everything became clear. He took a step forward the same time as Thor, pacing carefully, his feet sinking in to the thick carpet that lay on the bedroom floor.

He met his brother face to face, just centimeters apart and closed his eyes, his breathing becoming louder and louder and his body becoming hotter and hotter.  
Thor stared at his face having not been this close to Loki in years. He revelled in his brothers pale skin and dark circles.  
His straight nose set at the perfect angle and his pale but plump lips-the perfect size for his own to brush against...

Thor moved in closer and closed his eyes also, setting his parted lips upon his brothers and exhaling gently as to not shock the smaller of the siblings.  
Thor knew he had done the right thing as he felt Loki wrap his pale, slender arms around his burly waist and pull him in closer moaning lightly as he did so. The younger sibling moved his head in closer, tasting his brother and marvelling in his touch. Loki withdrew his tongue from his mouth and dragged it across his brother's bottom lip, silently begging him for more before using his teeth to carefully bite at Thor's lip and blushing at the feeling stirring within him.  
Thor complied immediately and let Loki use his tongue to explore the depths of his mouth, scraping against his teeth, licking his lips and interacting with his tongue. It took everything in Thor's power not to moan loudly in response to his little brother's actions as he felt Loki's hand brush through his unruly hair.  
The sibling's kiss gradually become slower and more subdued with each passing second until both men were once again looking into each other's eyes, breathless and red.

"Do you see now Loki? If I didn't pay you enough attention, it is not because I found you unworthy of my time. It is because I could never control myself around you and I was scared, ok brother? What if father found out? I would be banished again or worse YOU may be banished and what would I do then? You are my EVERYTHING Loki. When you were gone, all I did was wish you to come home. You are perfection and 1000 times more worthy than I- for you I would give up everything"

"Even Mjolner?" whispered a blushing Loki, a mischievous smile spreading across his lips.

"Even Mjolner, Young Loki"

Loki let out small whimper and threw his arms around his big brother pulling himself close to the muscular body of the Thunder God.

"I love you Thor and I want to be with you. Father can say nothing to stop us, what left have I to fear?" Loki proclaimed as he kissed Thor once more, this time not bothering to conceal his moans of ecstasy.  
The youngest sibling jumped on to his big brother, arms wrapped around the latters neck with legs wrapped around his waist, being held up by the immense strength of his lover.

Thor was shocked by his younger siblings sudden surge of energy and lust and stumbled backwards whilst still latched on to his brothers heavenly lips. They fell on to Thor's large four poster bed, Loki now laying on top of his brother, hands stroking hair their manhoods slowly starting to rub against eachother causing friction and tremors of pleasure to rush through both men's strong frames.  
Loki shifted on top of Thor in an attempt to become more comfortable and ended up straddling him, his legs clamped down tight preventing his older brother from escaping his affection.  
Thor cried out, shocking Loki and himself as his brother squirmed on top of him, sending vibrations down his masculinity.  
"Again Loki" he cried through clenched teeth. "Please, I beg of you brother"  
Loki let out a slight giggle as he realised the pleasure his actions were causing.  
"Like this?" he asked as he thrust himself forward, causing their erections to touch through fabric.  
"Yes Lo...Loki. Just like that. You are doing so...well"  
The youngest brother let out a breathy laugh as he thrust himself forward once more, enjoying watching his sibling squirm beneath him.  
"I love you" he mumbled as his head went down to his brothers neck, moving the thick blonde hair out of the way and kissing him, only stopping to occasionally bite and suck at the tender skin causing more moans to erupt from the blonde headed man.  
"Take them off..."  
"Pardon big brother?" Loki replied between tender kisses, voice muffled but oozing with seduction.  
"Your..clothes brother. Re..move them...at once"  
"Well almighty God of Thunder, your wish is my command" Loki said, panting.  
He stopped kissing his brothers tanned, supple skin as to unclip his emerald cape from his shoulders and drop it to the floor. Next he removed the 'armour' from his torso which was really nothing more than an elaborate shirt and threw it across the room.

Loki's pale, dewy skin now shone by the light of the moon visible beyond the large window, the illumination highlighting his muscular body and casting shadows along his magnificent face.  
"Brother, I have never seen you in a better light. You truly are the most beautiful being in all of Asgard- the most beautiful being in all nine realms! Please, help me with mine" Thor said, now regaining some energy.  
Loki helped unclip his brothers ruby red cape and drop it where his emerald one now lay. He took off the material concealing his brothers toned chest and rid of that also.  
"My, my Thor, you really are a sight to behold. I should consider myself lucky that you're all mine from this day forward" Loki whispered into his brother's ear, causing Thor's cheeks to flush as red as his now discarded cape.  
Loki began kissing his brother again, this time leading down to the hem of his leather trousers, occasionally licking his brothers torso and blowing gently on the wet trail left behind, causing shivers to run through Thor's body making him exhale sharply. By now both men were engorged, their erections straining against the tight fabric of their trousers.  
Clearly extremely aroused, Thor used his shaking hands to undo the zip on his brother's trousers, pulling them down but with little success due to the awkward angle he was at. Loki helped his brother out by yanking the restricting trousers down his pale legs with a great deal of difficulty and then triumphantly discarding them. He did the same to Thor, clasping the zipper between his teeth and pulling it down until his face was at equal level with his brothers fully erect manhood.  
"Oh, Loki...please...hurry"  
"As you wish brother" murmured Loki as he swiftly pulled his brother's trousers right down leaving his rod in full view for his younger brother to see and admire.  
"Loki, take off that...wretched underwear, I don't...understand why you...choose to...wear it." Thor said as he moaned and writhed at the mere thought of seeing his brother's arousal.

Loki slowly pulled down his navy underwear, making the experience as long and tormenting as possible for his brother.  
"Hurry up Loki!" Thor shouted through clenched teeth, his fists balled up and pounding the nearby pillow.  
The youngest sibling finally exposed himself to his brother as his erection sprung out from its prison.  
"Oh...Loki, You HAVE grown...you're so...big for a man so...small"  
Loki blushed knowing that his brother could see him in his entirety but shrugged it off as he leant in once more to kiss his big brother on his head, down to his face, to neck, chest, stomach and stopping just above his manhood.  
He looked up at his sibling,as if to ask permission and he knew that it was granted when Thor nodded slowly and clasped his hands on to the headboard.  
Loki looked down once more at the enormity of his brother and began to kiss down his shaft before doing a figure of eight along the head of his brother's cock using his wet tongue.  
Thor bucked his hips in appreciation and gasped, holding tighter on to the headboard and throwing his head back on to a goose feather pillow.

Loki reacted to his brother's enthusiasm by smiling and taking the entirety of Thor's shaft into his mouth and sucking gently. His raven black hair swayed slightly as his head bobbed backwards and forwards, swallowing any pre- cum. He moved his head away for a brief second to lick along the side of his brothers cock and then taking his erection into his mouth once more,  
moaning against the soft skin and sending vibrations through his brother's body.  
"LOKI! I can't do this much longer...I fear I may...I just need to...I need to cum inside you brother, so you truly become...mine"  
Loki registered this as he took his brother's manhood out of his mouth, saliva falling down his chin and crawled back on top of his brothers hot, wet body.  
"I love you Thor"  
"And I you Loki" Thor declared as he sat up straight, bringing his brother closer to his body, close enough to feel their erections rubbing together. He cradled one arm around his younger siblings waist and the other slid down his beatiful arched back, resting at his buttocks.  
"Are you ready Loki?" Thor asked nervously, getting ready to prepare his brother for the events about to unfold.  
He didn't reply, but Thor could sense the answer was yes by the way Loki's eyes shone before looking down and the way his breathing hitched momentarily.  
"Here we go"  
Thor carefully inserted one finger into his brothers opening, waiting for a response.  
Loki closed his emerald eyes suddenly and held his breath as Thor moved inside him, stretching him to accomodate his arousal.  
"Another?"  
Loki pleaded yes as Thor slipped another finger in and began scissoring them inside him, rubbing against the wall of his entrance as he did so and causing a moan to escape from Loki's lips.  
"Thor..please. Now. I want you inside me".  
"In time brother. In time"  
"Please" Loki whimpered as Thor took his time inserting yet another finger into his brother's tight opening causing Loki to thrust himself forward in delight and writhe on top of his brothers strong lap.  
"I need you brother"

Not being able to wait any longer, Thor pulled out his fingers and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, pulling him close enough to kiss the anxiety off of Loki's expression. Thor pulled away again and inserted one finger after another into his mouth and sucked them in order to produce enough saliva that he could later use to cover his erection. He coated his fingers in spittle and rubbed them along the length of his penis, making it easier for both of them to get the pleasure they so desperately desired.  
"Ready Loki?" Thor said slowly, swallowing away all fear.  
"Always."  
Thor nudged himself closer to his brother and positioned his manhood at Loki's entrance. He pushed forward slowly, going deeper and deeper in to his sibling until his entire length was inside him.  
He waited for a moment, allowing his brother to stretch around him, waiting for the pained expression on Loki's face to leave.  
"Please Thor...carry on. Please." Loki begged.  
Thor smiled as the hurt left his brother and he pulled out of him slowly before thrusting forward again, leading a loud, raucous noise to escape Loki.  
The God of Thunder repeated his actions multiple times, speeding up with each thrust, his nails digging into his younger brother's flesh as he also moaned in absolute pleasure.  
"Harder...Thor..Please. I want you to...fuck me."  
Thor happily obliged and pulled out of his brother again, this time completely, and he began thrusting harder than before, pounding into his little brother's tight opening.  
"YES. OH THOR, YES, PLEASE. HARDER. FUCK ME."Loki screamed, aware of the fact someone could walk in at any given moment if they heard the noise coming from the bedroom but he was too horny to care.  
Thor screamed along as well, sweat beading on his brow as his face screwed up in concentraton as he continued to slam into his brother, hitting the same spot everytime that made his brother squirm and cry out in ecstasy.  
"There..right there. Yes..again brother...AAAH" Loki's cries got louder and louder with each thrust and he thought it couldn't get any better until Thor took his brothers engorged cock into his hand and began pumping up and down in time with each thrust, the pre-cum dripping down his shaft and acting as the perfect lubricant. Loki felt wave after wave of pleasure wash over him as his brother moved up and down beneath him, murmuring midgardian curses as his eyes closed and his brow knitted in concentration and delight.  
"I can't go much longer Thor..I'm gonna cum... ...THOR."  
Thor quickened the pace of his thrusts and took his hand off Loki's dick in order to put both of them around his brother's waist and pull him closer, kissing his neck as he did so.  
Loki moved his own hand down to his manhood and began where Thor left off pumping fast and shouting out Thor's name as his brother returned the favour.  
"Loki, I'm...coming!" Thor shouted out as he released his seed into his little brother, the sensation of filling up his brothers tight opening with his sperm was enough to make his body shake and then come to a stand still beneath Loki who was now a light shade of pink, his eyes staring straight into those of his brothers as he came, releasing himself all over his and Thor's chest. The sticky liquid remained on their bodies as Loki let out one last moan and rolled off his brothers warm body.

The two brothers laid back and rested their heads against the soft pillows,letting out a sigh of content and breathing rapidly. The smaller of the two looked over at the blonde and stroked a stray hair from his face, smiling at him as he did so.  
Thor took his brother's hand within his own and held it close to his chest.  
"You feel that Loki?"  
"Yeah..it's your heart beat"  
"Exactly and it will only ever beat for you so from this day onward, I want you to love yourself the way I love you. Because you are burdened with the glorious purpose of being mine forever. Do you accept?"  
Loki looked away from his brother and instead focused on the wall on the opposite side of the room so that the love of his life wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. Once he gained control of his emotions,  
he turned around and laid his head upon Thor's chest.

"Of course I accept Thor...I've come too far foranything else."

X THE END X


End file.
